Second Chances
by Munkustrap18
Summary: Mally's heart is broken by Alice's return and newfound love with the Hatter, but soon she realizes from a certain friend that love can always have second chances. Mally/McTwisp


**This is a oneshot. I am writing two in a couple fandoms and whichever gets the most responces/reviews asking for more, I will write a full length story for. So, enjoy!**

**This is a FIRST for the couple, apart from a mention of suggestion (rhymer!) in the forums, so I can has props? (joke fail.) Anywho, enjoy the oneshot, and remember, I have another oneshot South Park fandom. Whichever gets the most suggestions for a full length story within a week gets made.**

**Review please!**

_**'Comfort'**_

_A Short Story From the POV of Mallyumkun_

I can't even believe my eyes; how can it happen? She claimed to be leaving for good! Why is she back? And worse, to stay. And worst of all, to be with my love, Tarrant. How dare she, that galumphing freiht. Sorry, excuse the cursing. But why, oh why did this have to happen to me? I'm a good doormouse!

I can only stand in awe and dissapointment at the sight of MY Tarrant cupping her delicate snow white face in his scarred hands, lovingly rambling on about her return. And to her expression, so happy and carefree. Chess and McTwisp are standing in the back with me, and the Tweedles have also arrived to witness the spectacle for themselves; Alice had returned.

But luckily they didn't notice my melencholy-like behaviot, and my slumped shoulders, not caring enough to wipe a spec of dirt from the shoulder length sleeve of my light pink dress, or to draw out my pin-sword, or even blurt out some kind of rude or sarcastic comment.

It didn't matter how many times I tried to deny it. McTwisp had brought us the right Alice. At least the right one for Tarrant. Now Thackary has arrived, but was stopped by McTwisp to throw something or say a clumsy hello to the two, and to wait for them to finish their moment of happiness. Damn, I can't believe a tear just escaped my eye.

I can feel a larger mammal approaching my side, a warm smile on his usual nerve wrecked face. His tweaky red eyes, pinked on the edges from constant rubbing showed light. I looked up at him, wiping my eyes. He suddenly frowned, the worry again livening his furry face.

"Mallymkun. What's wrong?"

"There ain't nothin' wrong, Twisp! Jus' leave me alone."

But of course, he didn't. His careful paw touched my now cold shoulder, shivering from the neverending battle to not cry. He leaned down, eye level with me, not allowing me to look in any other direction,

"Mallymkun, please don't lie to me."

"Oi ain't, McTwisp! Oi'm jus'...jus'. Oh, please just go awoy!"

"Mall-"

I darted now. He can't see me in a state of mental hysteria, I would be seen as weak. Even though I'm giving into it, I can't just let him know. I sigh, notcing my surroundings as a single tear flows from my onyx like eye. Why am I even crying? A lot of girls hearts are...shattered...at least once in a lifetime.

I can't help but cry. I feel more tears leak down my face, unashamed. No one can see me. I let them slide, quietly. I'd been told that a heart can ache so terribly, I just never thought about it happening to me. So here I sob, uninterrupted- wait. There are hippety-hops in the distance, and my name being called.

"God damn it."

I mutter under my breath, which is shaking as I wipe my eyes, leaving a mark almost as pink as the ones as he who is searching for me. I hide behind my tree, defeated, as he approaches me, and sits next to be gently. He says nothing, lucidly sensing my sadness. I finally sniff, amd look the opposite direction,

"Why are ya here, Nivens?"

"I...I don't like to see you upset..."

"Hm, well your outta luck."

"Mally, what's got your whiskers in a twist?"

"I won't talk, Twisp."

"It's Alice and Tarrant...isn't it?"

"...Yes."

Curse that know-it-all rabbit and his stupid...stupidness. Shut up! It's hard to think up witty comeback lines when your upset. I turn away, crossing my arms with a slumped posture. He sighed in anxiety, scrwtching the back of his head with his paws, and stilling his feet, which stuck out in front if his sitting body,

"Mally, there's always second chances with love. I've reminded myself that plenty of times..."

"And why's tha'?"

"To be honest, I've...loved someone for a long time, but she loves another man."

"Who?"

"I can't say, but, remember-"

He put's a paw beneath my chin, gently turning my head to face him. His pink eyes were in all seriousness, anxiety birdering his very irises, creating the bloodshot effect everyone sees to date. I wipe my eye again, as he continues,

"Second chances are everywhere, sometimes...right in front of you."

"But who would even wan' me, Oi'm just a stinkin' Doormouse, and, how can...It's just..."

I trail off. I can't even finish a sentence. I'm so done, that mad hatter wouldn't have loved me anyway. It physically would never work out, and besides. I'm loud-mouthed, improper, bold, can't sit still, and juet jot a standard woman. Who could love me for who I am? I sigh as he finally utters a nervously choked sentence.

"...I...I would..."

"What?"

"I would. I would want...you."

"Twisp, stop it. Oi'm already sad enough."

"No, Mally, I'm not joking. I...I've actually...loved you...for a long time.."

He looked away as well, focusing on the redening skies of the Underlandian evening. I look at him, thinking he can't actually mean what he said. He's look down with closed eyes, fearing what I guessed would be my reaction. I then place a paw upon his. He snaps up, looking down at me.

"What...are you-"

"Ya...Ya mean it?"

"Of course."

I nuzzle my head into the crevase of his next before looking up at him with a small smile. He nervously smiles back twitchily, the first time in a long time I've seen him smile. I chuckle lightly, guessing second chances are possible afterall. Who needs a human, when I can have someone who can actually love me for who I am?

"Your the grea'est, Twisp..."

**Okay, I have actually sucessfully captured this oairing...hopefully. If you'd like to see a full-length multi-chapter story with this oairing, but a nkn related storyline, please tell me with a review.**

**Whichever gets the most responces in a week will be made. So, this is a full on competition. Let the games begin! Review review review!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Vince**


End file.
